Her Last Night
by SilverDarkwood
Summary: I wasn't about to let her go...not now not ever rated T for implided suicide read rate revoew, let me know what you think. I DONT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT I OWN THE PLOT


_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

After a rather interesting dinner with my parents, they left for the night to go dancing, while Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Rob took my sister back to their house for the evening. I ran up the stairs to my room, flopped down on my bed, and turned on my Ipod, looking for a song to listen to.

I must have dozed off, because not even an hour later, I was awoken by tapping on my window. I stood up and went over to the window to see a distraught looking Yumi throwing rocks at my window in the pouring rainstorm.

"Yumi!! You're going to be sick standing in the rain, what we-wait one second!!" I shouted over the thunder. I raced down stairs to the back door. I stood back as Yumi came into the kitchen, soaked to the bone from the rain.

"Yumi, what were you thinking? You're going to catch one hell of a cold," I said, as I guided her over to the fire.

"Does it really matter?" she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. She made to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, when something on her wrist caught my eye.

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

I took both of her arms in my hands, and lifted the sleeve of her jacket. I nearly died when I saw the slits that ran up her long slender arms.

It wasn't until I was on the verge of having a panic attack that my breathing became much heavier.

"Yumi, why-why would you do this to yourself?" I asked her, as tears formed in my eyes.

"I-I'm just here to say goodbye, and to tell you a few things, this being one of them," she said with half of a smile. She was going to commit suicide!!

"Yumi, that's not the answ-"

"I'm not done yet." I calmed down enough to listen, but I was still ready to stop her. She put both hands on the sides of my face, stroked them with her thumbs for a second, and said, "I also came here to tell you to move on with Emily, because I can see how happy she makes you. The other thing that I wanted to tell you was that...I love you. I have for the past seven years."

She smiled at me, stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything You need me to be_

Finally, after the shock had warn off, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed her wrist. "Yumi, wait!! Do you really think I'm going to let you do this?" I asked her, pulling her into me.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like_

_I know you they don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

"What's the point, Ulrich? My own parents found out and they don't even care!! They just think it's a phase, and that I'll grow out of it!! They think this is my fault!!" she said. She shifted in my arms, and mumbled something into my chest. "Emily doesn't keep in touch, because she has a huge record deal now, and she's too busy recording. You couldn't possibly care, because all you see in me in your freakish best friend..."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything You need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

"Yumi, that's not true and you know it!!" I basically shouted and she cringed. I held her tight and stroked her soaked hair. "Yumi, I love you so much, you don't have any idea!! I've been waiting to tell you this for almost 7 years, but when I have the chance, I chicken out. You don't have to do this!! I'll be here for you every day!! I'll help you through this. You'll never be alone," I said. I kissed her forehead and held her close to me, waiting for the smile to come back to her beautiful face.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand_

_I will help you hold on_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

Finally, the smile I had been waiting for had come back. It brought color back to her face and life back to her eyes. I smiled at her, and brought my lips down to hers. We stood there, locked in each others loving embrace, until I motioned to go upstairs. **(A/N: No they didn't do what you think they did, so y'all get your minds out of the gutter.)**

_About 20 minutes later..._

I laid next to her and stared into her eyes. I stroked her cheek with my fingers and trailed kisses along her neck, landing the last on her lips before wrapping her in my arms. If I had my way, I'd never let go┘she would never be alone again.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything You need me to be_

She's my world, and she will never be alone again. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her again.

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me_

**END**

**read, rate, review and let me know what you think...**


End file.
